Ownership
by forbiddenist
Summary: Kaname claims ownership. M for a reason. -shot- UnbetAed, as usual. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Ownership**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to me, nor do I profit from this writing. The story deviates from the main plot of Vampire Knight. Please be patient with me. Set after Shizuka's death. It was originally a one-shot, but I may decide to make it a series. OTL This is my second attempt at (somewhat) PWP. Rated M for a reason. Not for kiddies. **

**KxZ.**

* * *

><p>It was inexplicable.<br>That Kuran Kaname was standing in the door way of his room with that look of distaste was absolutely inexplicable.  
>Kiryuu Zero did not move from his position on his bed, an expectant and annoyed look on his beautiful face, his finger on the trigger of his Bloody Rose, alert and ready for action. He was waiting for the Pureblood to make a move.<p>

"Kiryuu-kun," the Kuran began coldly, his wine red gaze trained on him.  
>"Kuran-senpai," Zero acknowledged.<br>The Kuran slowly made his way forward, the atmosphere between them becoming thicker and thicker with tension. The Pureblood stopped right in front of the hunter.

"Undo your shirt, please."

The hunter didn't move, he didn't even blink, but just gave the pureblood a look that questioned his sanity.  
>"There's something I need to check, Kiryuu-kun, and I need you to remove your shirt."<br>Zero's gaze hardened, and he sneered.  
>"Why would I want to do that?"<br>Kaname rolled his eyes, slight irritation making itself known as his body posture slacked, knowing that this task was going to take some time.  
>"I need to check your seal, Kiryuu-kun. The Chairman asked me to."<br>"What for? I don't feel there's anything wrong."  
>Kaname sighed.<br>"Seals only work for a certain period of time after the Vampire who originally gave you the bite is dead."  
>Zero's ears perked up at this, and he looked intently at the older boy.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Kaname crossed his arms.<br>"It means that your 'owner' is gone, and that you're essentially what we call a 'drifter', the process of becoming a Level E is sped up with your 'owner's' death."  
>Zero scowled, taking in the information. He raised a fine eye brow.<br>"What does that have to do with you?" Zero continued to glare at the pureblood.

"Your ownership has been passed down," Kaname replied, more than just a little annoyed. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do it, but because of Yuuki and the Chairman and his little game of chess, this was necessary.  
>"What are you talking about?" Zero retorted, slight confusion evident on his face.<br>Kaname didn't answer immediately, but when he did he didn't look at the hunter.

"If you don't create a blood bond with your new 'owner', you will die."

Zero grimaced, but remained strong.  
>"Then I'll die. I'd rather do that than live like a monster like you." the boy accentuated the last three words with added spite, moving to brush past the older boy in order to stand at his desk. The Kuran laughed morbidly, but didn't move from his spot near the bed; he didn't even turn to face the hunter.<br>"It seems I made a wasted trip then." wine red eyes darted to the door for a moment.  
>"I'll be sure to tell Yuuki and the Chairman that obviously they aren't worth very much."<br>Zero's temper flared then, ad Kaname could feel the heated glare on his back.  
>"They're all I have left."<br>Kaname turned his head slightly at this, looking at Zero from the corner of his eye.  
>"You're all they have left as well."<br>Zero didn't reply, but leaned against his desk, crossing his arms in thought. That troubled and fierce look still lingered on his face, but at least he was now thinking about it instead of outright rejecting the idea.  
>"Tell me exactly what's going on."<br>Kaname's lip twitched in victory.  
>He turned fully now, and scarlet met lilac.<br>"When your owner dies, he is replaced with the Pureblood that killed him. If it's a hunter or even a noble that did it, then the Level D is condemned to an unchangeable fate. This was originally a system to prevent rebels against Purebloods. However, in your case, it was another Pureblood who killed Hiou Shizuka," Kaname paused, watching the boy wince as he mentioned the dead Pureblood's name.  
>"And who the hell is this damned blood sucker?" Zero looked away, breaking under the Kuran's intense gaze.<br>Kaname's gaze continued to burn into him.

"Me."

As the Pureblood's reply sunk in, Zero could feel his head swimming.  
>"...what?"<br>The Kuran met his gaze coolly, not moving a muscle even when Zero stalked in front of him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt with surprising strength. The pureblood retaliated by ripping the first few buttons of Zero's shirt open, revealing the black ink that stood out in contrast to fair skin.  
>"You...!"<br>Zero's hands were trembling, and he didn't respond when Kaname's slightly larger hand closed over his own.  
>Kaname regarded the tattoo a little longer, and sighed, wine meeting lilac once more. The original seal was fading.<br>"It's true then; it's the first time I've seen it myself." Kaname's fingers gently touched the symbol and Zero had to fight the pleasant shiver that shot through his being.  
>"I own you, Kiryuu-kun." the older boy said slowly, as if he thought the younger boy wouldn't understand him.<br>In half a second, the Bloody Rose was at his temple.  
>"What kind of sick joke is this, Kuran?"<br>The Kuran didn't move, but kept his gaze trained on the prefect.  
>"It's whatever joke you want it to be, Kiryuu-kun. I'm merely here to claim ownership."<br>Zero cocked the gun, the finger on the trigger trembling in anger.  
>"Claim ownership?" the hunter bit out in a morbid chuckle, trying his best not to just give in and just shoot the damn blood sucker.<br>The Kuran was calm, so calm Zero had trouble believing that whatever was happening was for real.  
>"I'm here for your blood."<br>Zero's eyes widened a fraction, and he let go of the Pureblood's shirt to move back over to the window.  
>His mind was reeling.<br>"My blood?" Kiryuu Zero would never have thought to be one of the parties involved in a blood exchange - let alone one with the great and revered Kuran Kaname.  
>"We need to complete the ritual, Kiryuu Zero." Zero fought the urge to wring the Pureblood's neck - was the Kuran on crack? The hell would Zero agree to this! Agreeing would probably mean his total loss of freedom, his pride and his self. His heritage would never allow him to just submit to a Pureblood like this - hell, he wouldn't let himself do it.<br>Kaname sighed.  
>"The only reason why you're still alive, Kiryuu-kun, is because Yuuki wants it that way. I exist to give Yuuki what she wants. I am offering you a chance that a sea of others would jump at, yet you look insulted and annoyed. What exactly is going through your head, Kiryuu Zero? Why is it that you're so stubborn, that you take your life for granted?"<br>Zero retorted almost immediately, his words a rush of anger.  
>"You have no right to ask me that when you know exactly what your kind has done and will continue to do. How many people have your kind killed, tortured, scarred? You ask me what's going on in my mind - I'll tell you, Kuran, I'm thinking about how fucking wonderful life would be if things like you didn't exist! The only reason I'm alive, Kuran, is because I want to rid the world of the likes of you blood suckers!"<br>Kaname frowned - this argument was going no where. He didn't reply, bent on remaining the more civil and rational of the two of them. He waited for Zero to calm down. Zero, on the other hand, thought that it just wasn't worth arguing over. The Kuran would never know what he's been through, being a vampire of the highest class, powerful, respected and beautiful. He knew nothing of weakness, helplessness. He didn't know the pain that came with being powerless because he didn't know what powerlessness meant. But Zero needed power. He needed to protect the people he loved.  
>"...Take it." Zero huffed, calming his nerves with deep breaths. The Kuran had not expected the hunter to give in so easily.<br>"You submit, Kiryuu?"  
>Zero didn't look at the older boy, instead watching the gentle wave of the tree branch outside his window.<br>"You need my blood as well," the Pureblood began, but Zero promptly cut him off.  
>"Cut the small talk. We both know how this works."<br>Kaname continued to stare at the boy's back, but acceded.  
>Zero felt the pureblood behind him, a powerful presence. It was awkward how the older boy leaned over him, too close yet not touching, the gentle way he pushed his hair out of the way, pushing just enough so that Zero would tilt his head to the side, exposing his most vulnerable area to the Kuran. Zero was trembling slightly, but he refused to show weakness to the pureblood. His heart quickened as he felt the older boy's breath on his ear, the hand that wasn't holding his head pulling his collar open further. It felt strange to allow the Kuran so close to him, to engage with him in an act so intimate.<p>

The older boy gave the area between his neck and shoulder an experimental lick, nearly causing Zero to jump at the strange sensation; the older boy was chuckling behind him, a strong arm now circling his waist and pulling him closer to the hard body behind him, the brief sensation of fangs lightly scraping against his neck before the actual breaking of skin, catching Zero by surprise, as well as the soft hum that came from behind him.  
>The pleasure that rushed through his being was electric, he had never felt anything so intense before - having blood stolen from him was supposed to feel disgusting, unpleasant and gross; yet Zero was having trouble suppressing the moans at the back of his throat and the trembling of his body.<br>It scared him.

The hunter elbowed the pureblood away in a last attempt to regain control of himself, cheeks flushed and panting, Zero looked absolutely delicious in the eyes of a blood lusting Kaname. The pureblood restrained himself from tackling the boy, instead occupying himself with unbuttoning his shirt and folding his collar down. He tilted his head to the side a little, shooting the hunter a look. Zero unconsciously moved closer to the older boy, drawn by the dull scent of pure blood. He tried to keep his remaining dignity as he inched his way to standing directly in front of the Kuran, leaning forward experimentally, his hands finding leverage on the older boy's shoulders. He didn't really know where to sink his fangs, he was no expert when it came to things like this, and he didn't want to look like an inexperienced fool in front of the Kuran, so he hesitated.  
>The pureblood seemed to notice this, and pulled him flush against him, an elegant hand cradling the back of his head.<br>"Just let your instincts take over."  
>The hunter wanted to get the pureblood's hands off himself, it felt so right it disturbed him; he didn't move, instead quietly did as the pureblood said, grudgingly letting the blood lust control his movements. He sucked on the older boy's neck, bringing the blood to the surface, licking the area in preparation for the bite and finally sinking his fangs into the soft skin; he couldn't suppress the groan as hot, sweet blood filled his mouth.<br>The pureblood exhaled slowly, trying to keep himself upright and support both the fair-haired boy and himself. The boy's bite wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable either. He supposed that it was part of the pact - the lower class would be more willing to offer blood to experience the pleasure of a pureblood's bite, and purebloods discouraged to give blood without pleasure. He did, however, enjoy taking blood from the hunter, it was like a strange drug - Kaname couldn't understand why, but he felt he needed more of that blood, the blood of Kiryuu Zero, a member of the Kiryuu clan, the blood of a hunter. It was disturbingly delicious, and the pureblood was ensnared. Even as the hunter was taking his blood greedily, he was eyeing the fair neck revealed to him, fighting the desire to tear it open and drink the boy dry. He couldn't resist bringing up his hand to caress that beautiful neck, so fragile and pristine. He wanted to paint it red so badly. He unconsciously nuzzled what skin he could reach, taking deep breaths of the boy's scent - it was addictive, almost terrifyingly so. He couldn't stop himself from pressing the boy closer, wanting to feel that beautiful, lean body against him, to hear the boy's heartbeat and feel his every breath. This was the body he owned. A pink tongue darted out to lick the slender fair column, and the pureblood could feel his fangs extending, scraping against the skin that was still tender from the last bite.  
>The pureblood broke skin, reveling in the soft moan that escaped the body pressed against him, as the boy shuddered and tried to control his breathing while still taking blood from the brunet. The exchange was extremely pleasurable for the both of them, one in drinking, and the other in giving. It was something that neither of them could understand as they clung to each other, desperate for more contact, for more stimulation.<br>The Kiryuu recovered first, having drank his fill, he was holding on to the older boy's sleeve for dear life as those electric sensations shot through his being, and he embarrassedly noted that his nether regions were stirring due to the stimulation.  
>Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed.<br>The Kuran pulled away, licking the closing wound languidly, his arms holding the hunter in place so he couldn't move away, he chuckled as one hand daringly slid from the boy's back to the curve of his arse, before giving it a firm squeeze.  
>Zero responded with a surprised yelp, before shoving at the Pureblood's chest and telling him to drop dead. The squeeze had made him grind against the brunet, who, he now realized, had a similar problem.<br>It was beyond awkward that the both of them had been aroused by the exchange, but Kaname had more mental preparation for things like this compared to Zero, which put him in a position of control.

And Kaname loved being in control.

There was something inside him that made him just want to dominate the younger boy, make him -completely- his.  
>The brunet reached between them to palm the slightly smaller boy's erection, deciding that he liked the strangled hiss of pleasure that came from Zero, he started moving toward the couch, which was in his line of sight and less of a hassle to get to compared to the bed. He backed Zero up until the back of the hunter's knees hit the frame and pushed him onto the piece of furniture, enjoying the curse and gasp as he pinned the boy down, drawing his arms over his head.<br>"I own you now, Kiryuu Zero."  
>The hunter scoffed, turning his head away from the pureblood to scowl. An elegant hand caressed a fair cheek, running over petal soft lips.<br>"All this," the pureblood began, that same hand now trailing lightly on the younger boy's collar bone and down his chest, over a flat stomach, stopping just short of the hunter's groin.  
>Wine-red eyes locked with lilac ones.<br>"_All_ this is mine."  
>The hunter couldn't help but chuckle morbidly.<br>Lilac eyes followed the hand that was touching him, and met again with the pureblood.  
>"All that may belong to you," the hunter arched his back slightly, to bring his face closer to the brunet's, a small smirk on his face.<br>"But I don't."  
>The pureblood frowned as the fair-haired boy leaned back, his body posture now slack, as if he could really care less what the pureblood was going to do.<br>No.  
>No, Kaname thought. This was expected of Kiryuu, to resist even when the odds were completely against him, even when he was faced with rules that were established centuries before, even when his life could be ended so easily by the person he was provoking. Kaname felt a smile tugging at his lips.<br>The boy was issuing him a challenge.  
>And if this was what Kiryuu wanted, he would have it. Kuran Kaname would engage in the complete and utter domination of Kiryuu Zero. Kaname wasn't one to back down from something so amusing.<br>"No, your mind doesn't belong to me, Kiryuu-kun." the pureblood leaned forward, spreading the younger boy's legs further apart to accommodate him as he did so, he pressed his lips against that smooth chest.  
>"At least not <em>yet<em>."  
>The boy underneath him laughed, a cynical, dry laugh.<br>"You can try, Kuran. You'll _never_ own me."  
>The brunet smiled, tilting his head a little, chocolate tresses falling prettily on his creamy cheek.<br>"Never say never, Kiryuu-kun." the older boy ground his hips against the boy under him for emphasis, a playful smile on his lips. Zero hissed, trying to shift his body upward, away from the pureblood, but found himself unable to even struggle in the pureblood's hold.  
>The hand had by now unbuttoned his pants and was about to slip pass the waistband of his underwear.<br>Zero let out a sound of protest as that devious hand closed around his erection, sending pleasant shocks to his brain. He cursed his body for betraying him, as well as the fact that he hadn't been touched like this since the last time he 'relieved' himself, which was about a month ago, making his body extremely sensitive; leaving him vulnerable and pretty much defenseless against the pureblood's advances.  
>The hand was stroking him now, and Zero arched his back, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to will away the pleasure. He wouldn't give in!<br>It was working to an extent, but everything went down hill in the next five minutes.

The Bastard bit him.

It was terrifying how good it felt as the Kuran licked the wound on his chest, right above his left nipple, and Zero could hardly form a coherent sentence in his mind as the older boy continued his two pronged assault on him, driving his senses crazy. The brunet seemed to notice this, and laughed. The fair-haired boy hissed, desperately trying to get his breathing back in control, groaning when the brunet's hand disappeared. Zero growled, starting to struggle again, and this time actually breaking free of the Kuran's hold, he reversed their positions, basking in the triumph of catching the older boy by surprise. He was straddling the pureblood a second later, his full body weight on the brunet's hips. The pureblood made a noise as he gripped the younger boy's hips to try and ease the pressure and settle it comfortably. Zero smirked, realizing that he was in a position of authority now, being on top. He was still bloody turned on, but he refused to acknowledge that.  
>The pureblood ground his hips upward, against the curve of the hunter's bottom, the hands on the younger boy's hips was sliding into his boxers and feeling the boy up, pulling him up further against the older boy. Zero let out an uncharacteristic whine as Kaname continued to rub, and by now one of the hands had found his entrance, a lone finger tentatively prodding at it.<br>Zero's mind was panicking, but his body was elated with the Kuran's attention.  
>"Don't," the hunter whispered harshly as the finger tried to push through the tight ring of muscle dry, the fair-haired boy lifted his hips, earning a questioning glance from the brunet.<p>

The blush on the younger boy's cheeks was stunning.

Kaname smiled and withdrew his finger. The boy was completely on edge if the grip he had on his shoulder was anything to go by. He tried to calm the prefect, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back with his free hand while he searched for something that could help make the experience better for the both of them.  
>He found what looked like hand moisturizer on the study desk, and decided to settle for that. He utilized his powers at this point in time, 'willing' the bottle over with his mind from the desk, he gathered a generous amount on his hand, he coated two fingers with the lubricant, his hand swiftly sliding down to reach their intended destination. Zero hissed as a cold finger circled his entrance before pushing in, and he was caught by surprise by the dull pain that shot up to his brain, gasping as Kaname's other hand grabbed his hips to keep him from shifting away.<br>"W-what-"  
>Zero groaned as the finger pressed deeper, and it wasn't long before another finger joined it, scissoring, stretching him open. He was going to <em>kill<em> the pureblood.  
>"Kuran!" he growled, lifting the older boy's shoulders and slamming him down into the sofa again, he almost didn't catch the curse that fell from the pureblood's lips; he was angry, tired, and bloody turned on.<br>The older boy pushed the fingers deeper yet, now establishing a rhythm as he pulled and pushed, looking to find that spot that would just make the Kiryuu submit.  
>It took another five minutes of struggling while he added a third finger before the hunter let out a distressed whine when he shoved his digits in particularly roughly.<br>"What the fuck-"  
>Kaname didn't wait for Zero to recover from his short shock of pleasure when he pulled his fingers out and slipped the boy's boxers low enough to continue, while reversing their positions, unbuckling his own pants and drawing out his rigid sex in record time, he pinned the hunter's hips down, causing them both to hiss at the sensations that were assaulting them - one being filled and the other doing the filling.<p>

It hurt. It hurt like a total bitch. Zero was seriously going to blow holes in the pureblood's head after he got his body back under control. He wanted to wring the monster's neck for putting him through this as the older boy slid in to the hilt. The brunet waited for the fair-haired boy to adjust to the intrusion - he was tempted to just screw manners and just take the boy right then and there, but he was a pureblood, and he had a reputation to uphold. Zero tried to blink the tears that had gathered in his eyes from the discomfort away, his brain screaming at him for allowing something like this to happen in the first place. He wanted to kill something, but right now, he just wanted the Pureblood to...  
>"<em>Move<em>, bastard!"  
>The brunet smirked in triumph and complied, chuckling in amusement at the same time. The younger boy whined as Kaname hit the spot he found with his fingers on the first try, his grip on Kaname's shoulder nearly breaking skin.<br>"Aannh!"  
>The pureblood grabbed the fair hand on his shoulder and brought it to his face, pressing his lips against the slender, calloused fingers, not once stopping in his movements.<br>Zero was trying to keep his dignity as he pressed back, his body subconsciously meeting the pureblood's thrusts, the pleasure from every impact searing itself into his overloaded brain. He fought to keep himself silent, breathing hard and shallowly. His hand palmed Kaname's chest, slowly exhaling.

"S-slow down."

The pureblood would have laughed if he weren't so busy trying to remain in control of the situation- he didn't want to hurt the boy; so he paused, giving Zero a second to breathe.

He could feel the hot muscles clenching down on him as Zero tried to shift to a more comfortable position- one that didn't have his head against the arm of the couch. The fair-haired boy let out a startled whine as Kaname leaned backward, pulling the hunter forward so the fair-haired boy was straddling him. The sudden change in angle made the younger boy hiss, the grip he found on Kaname's shoulders tightening almost painfully.

"D-don't move!" Zero ground out, refusing to meet Kaname's eyes.

The pureblood on the other hand, had his gaze set intently on the ex-human's face, a small smirk on his lips.

The brunet complied with a little difficultly, this position allowed him to go deeper than he had before, and he understood Zero's need to breath.

Kaname surprised himself by gathering the hunter closer to him, pressing light kisses on the boy's chest, his hands drawing soothing circles on the ex-human's lower back and hip.

Zero was quite surprised by this behavior as well, but he didn't have the energy to think, instead now loosening his hold on Kaname's shoulders and leaning forward so their chests touched, he exhaled slowly, his breath sending pleasurable shivers down Kaname's spine.

"…Move."

Kaname didn't reply, simply chuckling softly.

"_I_ can't move, Kiryuu-kun. _You_ have to."

The look on Zero's face was priceless. It was something caught between embarrassed, shocked and insulted.

When the hunter didn't respond, Kaname lifted him, earning a strangled hiss and a curse and a flurry of panicked attempts at leverage, before lowering him again, both of them feeling the impact of the movement.

"What the fuck, Kuran!" Zero was now panting and holding on to Kaname's shoulders once more.

"…_Ride me_."

Zero swore, once he was able to function properly again, Kuran was _dead_.

But right now, he just tightened his hold on the older boy's shoulders and lifted himself obediently.

"_Fuck!_"

The sensations that shot up his spine were incredible. The pleasure rendered him immobile for a moment, after which Kaname gladly took over, lifting the younger boy slightly and letting gravity take over, building a steady rhythm.

"Nnh…., aah..., Ku...Kuran…!"

The pureblood's grip on the fairer boy's hips was hard enough to bruise. Zero let out a broken curse as he came across their stomachs, while Kaname hissed, thrusting into that intense tightness as the boy's inner walls clamped down on him to a point it was almost painful, pulling those slim hips down, he emptied himself into that wonderful heat.

Tears were running down Zero's fair cheeks, and he was holding the area above his crotch, his other hand gripping onto Kaname's shoulder for dear life.

"Aaah…!"

Kaname's arms circled a slender waist, pulling out of the boy and guiding the lean body into an awkward embrace. He chuckled as the both of them felt the sensations of the sudden movement in their hypersensitive states.

A hot tongue licked the shell of an ear.

Kaname pulled the younger boy into a kneeling position, while his hand joined Zero's on his abdomen, covering the slightly smaller one.

Zero looked up in slight confusion and complete disorientation.

"W-what?"

Kaname pressed down, and Zero groaned, too tired to struggle, merely clinging to the strong shoulders before him.

"Nnnahh…"

Kaname watched in morbid fascination as his essence escaped the boy's entrance, sliding slowly down smooth, milky thighs. The body in his arms shuddered, and Kaname quite enjoyed the vulnerable aspect of Kiryuu Zero that had been revealed to him just now.

An elegant finger moved to intercept the sticky white lines that was scrawling down Zero's thighs.

"So it really _does_ come out."

A shiver ran down Zero's spine, but he couldn't find the strength to pull away from the Pureblood.

"…You _sick fuck_."

The Kuran chuckled at the comment.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it _thoroughly_."

Kaname lifted the younger boy, ignoring the weak protests, sliding off the couch, he made the Kiryuu stand in front of him as he grabbed the nearest clean fabric and started cleaning the fairer boy up. Zero cursed, his legs were still wobbly and he felt disgusting and dirty, and having the Kuran clean him up wasn't exactly very glamorous.

He jumped when he felt fingers prod at his entrance.

"What…?"

The Kuran chuckled, holding fair hips in place with his hands, gently drawing soothing circles on milky skin.

"Let me take care of you, Kiryuu-kun."

Kaname leaned forward, nuzzling the other boy's back.

"I take very good care of my things."

"..._Fuck you_."

Zero scoffed, turning around and snatching the cloth from the Kuran and heading to his cupboard to get clothes and a towel, he slipped into a pair of pants and a shirt and walked out the door, closing it with a none-too-gentle bang.

Zero wasn't sure, but he thought he heard laughter as he descended the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Claim

A/N: I have decided to continue Ownership. I have received such awesome reviews, and I'm flattered that you liked it. So here goes nothing. One of my reviewers pointed out a problem that I never noticed, and I'm very grateful! More H scenes to relieve exam stress. I _will_ continue the rest of my active stories, so fret not! Once again (as always) this is not proof-read, so please overlook any mistakes or inconsistencies and the fact that my horrible writing may get repetitive sometimes. Please drop a review (please? :D)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they are the property of Matsuri Hino. I am not making any money from this either. Rated for language and smut. (I'm not sure whether it's even allowed anymore.)

* * *

><p>He didn't understand it.<p>

The sudden change in the attitude of Kuran Kaname was something Kiryuu Zero couldn't understand.

And apparently, neither did the rest of Cross Academy.

"Isn't it nice that Kaname-sempai is trying so hard to be your friend?" Yuuki gave him a look.  
>"Shouldn't you try to be more open to-"<br>"Shut up, please."  
>Yuuki shot him a glare but kept quiet, and Zero ignored her, settling instead for actually doing his job and keeping his eyes peeled for any sneaky fangirls or boys.<br>But what he did find was nothing close.  
>"Good evening Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki."<br>Zero almost turn-tailed and walked off, but a surprisingly strong grip on his arm stopped him.  
>"Good evening, Kaname-sempai!"<br>Kaname smiled, but his gaze was trained on the fair-haired prefect.  
>"I see you're both hard at work." the older boy began, walking closer to the duo, his eyes gliding down the form of the ex-human.<br>A shiver run down Zero's spine.  
>Kuran flashed a smile that made Kiryuu's heart beat a bit faster. There was awkward silence for a while, before Zero gathered himself and mumbled something about needing to be somewhere, when that same annoying grip on his hand stopped him.<br>"What are you doing here, Kaname-sempai?"  
>Zero was glaring daggers into his co-prefect, to which the petite girl seemed completely immune. Kaname had to hold back his amused chuckle.<br>"I am not feeling too well, so I'm on my way back to the dormitories." Kaname lied, that same perfect smile on his lips as he took in both younger student's expressions. Yuuki actually looked sorry, while Zero was refusing to meet his eyes.  
>"...I hope I'm not interrupting you."<br>At this, Zero had raised his head and was about to retort with something when the brunette cut in with a loud awkward chuckle.  
>"Of course not, Kaname-sempai!"<br>Zero looked like he was about to explode, and Kaname fought the urge to tackle the boy.  
>He was increasingly fond of that expression.<br>Not that his other expressions weren't as stunning; Kaname's body ran on auto-pilot as his brain made a list of what he liked about the hunter, and why he desired something like him.

That's right, Kiryuu Zero was an object, of which he had possession of but needed to dominate.

...a bit like an exotic pet.

Kaname thought the hunter even resembled an animal, with his exotic silver hair, fair skin, beautiful features and those expressive violet irises - not to mention his lineage - he was a prime bred show cat, and Kaname would do anything to make this cat listen.

Zero felt a violent shiver run down his spine, and he brought himself to meet the older boy's quiet gaze. He didn't like that gaze.  
>It made him feel like a piece of meat.<br>Zero shuddered again, wondering how Yuuki could love something like that, and after that night three days ago, he was more skeptical than ever.

Zero's being fumed every time he thought about it.

He returned the pureblood's look with a heated glare.

The effects of the bond were frustratingly obvious. Zero could hardly move a muscle under that gaze, and the desire to be touched by the bastard was painfully strong.

But like hell he would give in.

"...Zero, are you okay?"  
>The male prefect jumped slightly at the high-pitched voice, he was so busy concentrating on controlling himself that he had forgotten she was there. He felt her grip tighten on his arm.<br>"I'm fine." he managed to bite out grudgingly, his gaze not leaving Kuran's. That same annoying smile was plastered to his sickeningly gorgeous face.  
>"Are you not feeling well, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname's tone had a slightly playful edge to it, and it fueled Zero's discontent. Yuuki decided to cut in then.<br>"Do you want to go back first?"  
>Zero's mental state was so frazzled he found Yuuki's voice increasingly annoying. He gave the girl an irritated growl affirmative, and grated out an apology, before willing himself to turn around and start walking back to his room.<br>But that familiar, disgustingly wonderful voice stopped him.  
>"Would you like me to accompany you?"<br>Zero's temper flared, and he whipped around to snap at the pureblood.  
>"I'm not some fucking girl, Kuran. I can go back to my room on my bloody own!" Both brunets were taken aback by the harsh retort, but the pureblood recovered almost immediately, while Yuuki frowned and put her hands at her hips.<br>"Zero! Kaname-sempai's just being nice!"  
>"This is none of your business!"<br>This time all three of them were stunned by his sudden outburst; he hadn't meant to act like that toward Yuuki, but his frustration was at its limit, and he really, _really_ wanted to be away from Kuran Kaname.  
>The bastard that was putting him through hell seemed completely unfazed, instead taking a step closer to the silver-haired prefect.<br>Zero inched backwards, earning a huff from Yuuki and her stern voice: "Just let Kaname-sempai take you back to your room Zero! You look so pale...!" her voice was grating on his nerves, and every step that the pureblood took toward him made his knees jelly.  
>"Don't come any closer, Kuran!"<br>Zero was about to just start running to his hall, and would have if his knee didn't give way half way through his turn.  
>"<em>Zero<em>!"  
>His back connected with a hard chest, and strong arms gave him back his balance, but didn't release him.<br>"I'll take you back, Kiryuu-kun. You're worrying _Yuuki_."  
>Zero huffed, about to retort, when he was none too gently hoisted over the pureblood's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.<br>"O-Oi!"  
>A fierce blush dusted the fair-haired boy's cheeks as he felt a hand on his bottom, holding him in place despite his struggling.<br>Yuuki watched in stunned silence as Kuran Kaname set off to the Sun dormitories with an unhappy Kiryuu Zero on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?"<br>The prefect was set gently on his bed, and he watched Kuran crouch in front of him, between his knees, elegant fingers pressing on his knee cap, as if checking for damage.  
>"...What are you doing?"<br>Kuran didn't reply immediately, but regarded him for a moment.  
>"Are you hurt?"<br>Zero was caught by surprise by the concern he heard in the brunet's voice. He felt compelled to answer truthfully.  
>"No, I just slipped."<br>Kaname stood, now looming over the prefect; his hands finding the younger boy's shoulders, sliding down to his chest and pushing the boy down onto the bed, the pureblood crawled on top of him, that stunning violet gaze sending a pleasant tingle down his spine.  
>He couldn't resist touching those beautiful lips.<br>"Don't forget, Kiryuu-kun."  
>The brunet brought his lips closer to the younger boy's, almost chuckling as he felt the other hold his breath, as if expecting contact.<br>"This body doesn't just belong to _you_ anymore."  
>Zero shuddered as he felt the older boy's breath on his lips, fingers trailing down his chest and abdomen, those annoying wine-colored eyes made his heart beat quicker.<br>"_Take care of it_."  
>Zero wanted to shoot something, preferably something called Kuran Kaname.<br>He didn't need some vampire to tell him to take care of himself! He could do it just _fine_!  
>The prefect growled, wanting to shove the older boy off him but unable to bring himself to do so.<br>...not with the bastard so close to biting him.  
>The pureblood was nuzzling his neck, and Zero found himself completely on edge. He braced himself for the prick, but it never came.<br>He didn't know when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them he was met with _that gaze_, and before he knew it he had automatically pulled the pureblood closer and crushed their lips together.  
>The pureblood responded readily, his hands easily sliding under the prefect's shirt, teasing it upward to reveal that slim physique, playfully rubbing against hardening nubs.<p>

Zero didn't know what he was doing, he knew somewhere at the back of his brain that his body needed the contact, and, ashamed as he may be, he _wanted_ the Kuran to _dominate him_.

The Pureblood straddled the prefect, pushing the younger boy's shirt further up, his hands running freely on creamy skin, as if memorizing that lean, slender build. Zero's breath caught as cool hands continued to torture him, pressing comfortably on his ribs, his chest, his collarbone.

He felt those hands wrap around his neck.

He managed to choke out a morbid chuckle as a shudder ran down his spine.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Kaname leaned in to capture those annoying lips, lingering a little longer than necessary, taking long deep breaths, as if to calm himself.

"No, Kiryuu-kun. But I want you to remember that _I'm_ the only that _can_."

The prefect sighed as the pureblood's grip loosened, sliding upward to cup the sides of his face.

Wine red met with violet, and Zero found himself short of breath.

"_Look only at me_."

Fair lashes fluttered close as Kaname slid off him, undoing his tie and the buttons of his shirt, looking up to find those expressive lilac eyes watching him. A smirk graced his lips as he crawled over to the prefect, who turned away with a huff, turning in an attempt to get off the bed, only to be stopped by a strong grip on his arm.

The same grip forced him back onto the bed with his back facing the pureblood, and the fair-haired boy immediately tensed and his struggling stilled as he felt hot breath on his nape.

"What do you want me to do, Kiryuu-kun?"

The hunter cursed, starting to struggle again, trying to shove the older boy off of him but stopping abruptly when he felt fangs scrape the back of his neck, brushing just enough to feel pain but not hard enough to break skin.

"_Tell me, _Kiryuu-kun_. I want to hear you say it_."

"_Fuck you_, Kuran!"

"_Say it_."

"No!"  
>"<em>Kiryuu-kun<em>."

"…No!"

"_Say it_."

"There's _no way in hell_!"

Kaname pressed down on the lean body beneath him, choking back a chuckle as he heard the boy grunt. He ran his tongue along the boy's main artery.

"_Well_?"

"…go _fly a kite, Kuran_."

A small sigh escaped Kaname's lips.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"_Fuck_ _you_!"

Kaname pressed closer, sucking lightly on the creamy skin.

"I'm quite sure we'll get to that soon enough, though it'll be _me_ doing the _fucking_."

Zero was torn between slapping the pureblood and hiding in a hole for the rest of his life.

"…_Drop dead_."

It was then Kaname decided to let it slide, snorting and sucking greedily on the fair skin.

The sudden prick made the hunter jerk, a violent wave of pleasure shooting through his body - the younger boy found himself unable to suppress the gasp and hiss that escaped from the back of his throat. The pureblood purred, and Zero could feel that deep rumble from the broad chest behind him.

It was utterly shameful how much he was reacting to a simple bite, from a _Pureblood_ nonetheless.

"Nnh…"

It was a drug.

Kaname lapped at the open wound greedily, careful not to spill anything. Elegant hands ran down a perfectly sculpted back, one of them slipping past the waistband of the prefect's pants. The fair-haired boy tensed, but the effects of Kaname's bite kept him from doing much more than that; his whole body convulsing as a cool hand cupped his hardening sex and started stroking.

"L-let go!"

The pureblood fought the inclination to laugh, occupying himself instead with trying to get the younger boy to loosen up and pant-less, which occurred in the next two minutes.

The younger boy tried to push the brunet away, but the grip on his arm was too strong and the pureblood forced him further against the mattress, angling his body in a completely humiliating display. The prefect growled, trying to pull himself free but only succeeding in rolling on top the Kuran, who happily laid back and held the hunter's hips in place, running his hands along the taut skin of the prefect's thigh.

The pureblood tugged the younger boy's face closer to plant a violent kiss on already bruised lips, licking a hot, wet line from the prefect's jaw down to his collar bone, he nibbled lightly on the skin he found, earning him disgruntled growls. Kaname's hand found Zero's, guiding it to his own need, he looked up at the beautiful boy straddling him with a playful glint in his eye.

"_Touch me_."

Zero was tempted to say no and tell the older boy to go drown somewhere, but his hand unconsciously obeyed the brunet's command, a finger sliding over the head of the older boy's erection, he started to pump his fist in a steady rhythm, earning him an appreciative growl from the pureblood. Zero hissed as the older boy continued to press kisses along his neck and shoulder while a devious hand snuck past the waistband of his boxers once more, this time sliding the garment completely off.

Kaname chuckled as the back of his hand slid across the expanse of smooth skin on the prefect's hip, flipping his hand to grope that glorious arse.

Zero growled disapprovingly, trying to escape the older boy's grasp only to find himself giving the pureblood the access he wanted. Three fingers found themselves at his lips.

The brunet gave him an expectant look, which was almost lost on the prefect.

The younger boy grudgingly allowed the digits to pass his lips, generously coating them with saliva. He decided that if they were going to continue to do things like this (which, considering how things were progressing now, was extremely probable), he was definitely going to prepare something better than spit.

When the Pureblood felt that his fingers were sufficiently wet, he moved them down to prod gently at the prefect's entrance, circling the outer ring of muscle lightly, before starting to insert a finger into the fair-haired boy.

"Fuck, Kuran!"

Zero cursed, trying to move his hips away from the unwelcome intrusion, only to have the brunet's other hand steady him and hold him in place. The digit felt like it was burning, the spit obviously not enough to serve as proper lubricant.

It hurt like hell.

Zero was tempted to just punch Kaname in the face, but decided against it as the brunet withdrew his finger.

"Does it hurt?"

The prefect shot him the most venomous glare he could muster in such a situation, trying to control his breathing.

"Would you like to try it?"

Kaname laughed, pressing a kiss to the younger boy's shoulder, before searching for that bottle of hand moisturizer again.

"Where's your moisturizer?"

Zero shot him another look.

"I threw it away."

"Why?"

"It irritated me."

Kaname fell silent. He could pretty much guess _why _Zero had discarded the bottle – looking at it probably reminded him of the last time they _did it_.

"What else do you have?"

The younger boy shrugged, trying to wiggle away from the pureblood's hold.

"Well, I could fuck you _raw_, but that would be ungentlemanly…?"

Zero's eyes had widened a fraction at the Pureblood's frank statement.

The brunet smiled, reaching for the prefect's sex once more and giving it a few tugs, earning a few distracted sighs.

An elegant hand slid down fair skin on a flat stomach, making its way to the prefect's inner thigh and stopping there, drawing little circles with his thumb that were clearly distracting the silver-haired boy.

The hand that was stroking the prefect slid up to his neck, cupping a flawless cheek, fingers slipping into the boy's wet mouth surprisingly easily.

The look on Zero's face was one that could feed a month's worth of wet dreams, in Kaname's honest opinion. It was one of reluctance and doubt, yet veiled by lust and pure carnal desire. It was clear then that Zero's body _wanted_ to fuck, but his mind was telling him to stop while he was ahead.

The next words that left those beautiful lips had a shiver run down Kaname's spine.

"_Just do what you want._"

The brunet was tempted to just taking the boy then and there, but he restrained himself.

He took Zero's hand again, but this time, he pushed the boy onto the bed, forcing his knees against his chest, he leaned forward and gave the prefect's puckered entrance an experimental lick.

"K-Kuran! That's dirty!" Kaname ignored the curses and demands for him to stop, instead using his free hand to prod at the puckered entrance, his finger sliding in much easier.

He could feel the younger boy tense, the bed sheets under him shifting as the prefect clutched at it for dear life.

"_Relax_, Kiryuu. You're making this harder than it already is."

The brunet shifted the finger in and out, loosing the small ring of muscle slowly, in between licks.

"Nnnh….Hah…."

The prefect had resorted to hiding his face behind his arm in a last attempt to hide his embarrassment. He hated the fact that those weird sounds were leaving _his_ lips, and that he had absolutely no control over his body or his voice.

Zero had lost all credibility in his protests as he turned into mush under the brunet's administrations.

The Pureblood had increased the number of fingers to three before he knew it, and was soon pulling them out and replacing them with something much _fuller_.

"Ku-Kuran!" The hunter hissed as the Pureblood pushed in to the hilt, both of them pausing for a moment to catch their breath.

Needless to say, it still burned, and Zero tried to will away the discomfort by clinging onto the taller boy's shoulders, his grip channeling his pain.

"Nnnh…!" The fair-haired boy couldn't control his voice as the brunet started moving, starting at a slow pace, watching the younger boy's every reaction as he shifted his hips, reveling in every breathy sigh and restrained whimper.

"Kiryuu…!"

The Pureblood leaned over the fairer boy, pressing against him impossibly close, breathing in the ex-human's scent; a small smile tugging on his the corner of his lips.

Kiryuu Zero was _his_. Kiryuu Zero was looking at _him_, and at this moment, _belonged completely to him_ – mind, body and soul. Kaname basked in the feeling. It was amazing. It was _intoxicating_.

He upped his pace, holding onto Zero as he tried to pull away, trying to escape the intensity of the pace the brunet was setting. Kaname swallowed as he took in the sight, the silver-haired boy sprawled on the white sheets, fair skin glistening from a thin film of sweat, cheeks flushed a dashing pink, violet eyes hidden behind pale lashes, peach lips chanting his name like a mantra. Everything about the boy before him was driving him mad.

"You're amazing, Kiruyuu."

Zero didn't know how to react to that. He didn't like being spoken to like a girl, but somewhere deep inside he felt happy that the pureblood was praising him. What was happening? He didn't understand completely, but pinned it on the stupid bond between them.

The gentle nip at his ear sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"_Amazing. So good._" Came the silky whisper, and the younger boy hissed as the brunet increased his pace yet again, driving into him mercilessly, forcing him to _take_ _everything_, _feel everything_.

"K-Kuran! No! I'm-" Soft lips pressed against his as he came, his vision blacking out for an instant, his mind barely registering that the brunet was still moving against him until the taller boy pulled him closer, as if they weren't close enough, and that unwanted familiarity of white heat filled him.

Soft lips pressed against his temple as the Pureblood eased out of him, gently letting his legs down as he leaned on top of him, foreheads pressed together as they both caught their breath.

Zero shifted, his lower half starting to feel stiff already, unconsciously trying to shove the taller boy away so he had more space to breathe.

"Kuran..._move_." He nudged the lean shoulder before him, sighing as Kaname made a sound that suspiciously resembled a whine.

"You're _fucking heavy. MOVE._"

Kaname chuckled softly, before rolling over, keeping his grip on Zero's waist, he switched their positions that the fairer boy was now lying on him.

The prefect tried to dodge the lazy kiss that was sent his way but failed, and ended up returning it with more fervor than he wanted to let on.

"You're beautiful."

Zero made a face as he pushed himself up, brushing away the hand that tried to touch his face. He limped over to his cupboard, opening it and grabbing a towel and clothing.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a girl."

Kaname smiled, tilting his head to side a little, as if contemplating something.

"Does it hurt your pride?"

A rumpled shirt found its way to his face in the next second, along with a very annoyed glare from a fuming ex-human.

"Fuck yo-"

Kaname watched in surprise as Zero made a weird sound, suddenly dropping everything and reaching between his legs in a flurry, while trying to get to the tissue box on the bedside table.

Wine-red eyes caught a sliver of white liquid sliding down those delectable thighs, and the pureblood didn't know whether to be embarrassed or turned on, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He decided that it was something to be proud of, despite the curses and the '_we're never doing this again you asswipe'_ in between the '_fuck, this feels disgusting' s _that the prefect threw at him; since it was proof that Kiryuu Zero was _his_.

It took him a while before he realized that the younger man was giving him a dirty look in complete silence.

"You're a total pervert, you know that?" Zero began, shaking his head and wiping furiously at what trailed down his thighs. He was too tired to even feel embarrassed at doing something so mortifying in front of the pureblood.

Kaname had returned with yet another smile, something that turned into a leer and sent shivers down Zero's spine.

"Stop that! You're creeping me out!"

Once again, Zero made a grab for his clothing and towel, heading out the door with another poisonous look at the brunet, who now sported a look of complete innocence.

The younger man rolled his eyes, and for the second time in a shorter period than he liked (he would have preferred none at all), heard soft laughter as he descended the stairs to the shared bathrooms.


End file.
